Victorio el Malkavian
by Victoriovongola
Summary: Victorio es un Malkavian, y tratará de contarte su historia de como lleva su ...digamos tranquila vida...Claro esto va a pasar si  la maldición de su clan no le juega en contra o si TODOS lo demás vampiros que estan detras de él lo dejan...
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic esta hecho con el solo motivo de entretener! todo lo que sea nombrado aquí, nombre de los clanes,disiplinas etc..XD ,tanto como las citas que hago son sacadas del juego de rol Vampiro la Mascarada de la empresa White Wolf! :DDD

Este fanfic esta basado en una partida de rol la cual obvio que la acomode a mi forma y la hice yaoi XDDDDDDDDD jajaja espero que la disfruten ah voy a aclarar que mi personaje Victorio en la partida que jugué era homosexual! convertí en homosexuales también a los personajes de los otros jugadores jajajajajaja claro que con la aprobación de ellos :DDDDDD bueno espero que lo disfruten de verdad ...en breve subiré el capitulo uno! :D

Prologo: Soy Victorio

Hola, me llamo Victorio, y soy un vampiro si como lo oyen ,un chupa sangre que se alimenta de la gente común y corriente!, eso no es lo mas sorprendente , la cosa es que pertenezco a un clan llamado Malkavian! según los demás vampiros , somos lo vampiros que estamos locos de la cabeza! ...no voy a mentir LO ESTAMOS! .

Se lo explicare para que lo entiendan! ...cuando un Malkavian decide hacer un "Chiquillo" o "hijo" o como quieran llamarlo, se ocupa de buscar una persona con antecedentes de inestabilidad mental o con alguna enfermedad mental...en pocas palabras buscan gente que este LOCA!.

Mmmm... parece raro no? yo soy un Malkavian pero todavía no hice nada para demostrarlo...cuando estaba vivo ...vivía profundamente deprimido , mi niñez no fue para nada feliz ,mi padre...mi padre real me hizo cosas demasiado espeluznantes...pero todavía no es hora de contar esa parte de la historia!, la cuestión es que mi depresión fue tan profunda ...DEMASIADO Profunda!, creo que eso fue lo que le pareció atractivo a mi Sire y bueno...fue por mi...tan sencillo como que? ni idea pero tampoco me lo cuestiono mucho! ya que creo que he vivido mejor como vampiro que como humano!... te contare algunas cosas de mi para que me puedas conocer!.

Mi nombre...bueno creo que ya te lo he dicho! es Victorio...mi apellido te lo diré mas adelante ahora no es el momento, tengo 130 años como vampiro pero conservo mi apariencia de 18 años que fue la edad a la que recibí el abrazo!, no soy muy alto no te emociones mediré 1,60 soy flaco casi te podría decir que tengo la figura de una mujer...pero odio que me digan axial! mi Sire me lo decía todo el tiempo! mi cabello es corto y de color castaño pero lo que tengo que llama mas la atención son mis ojos! mis ojos como mortal...soy lo que se llamaría un bi-color? creo que si así se podría llegar a nombrar mi estado! ...Mi ojo izquierdo es de un profundo negro azabache! , mientras que mi ojo derecho es de un azul profundo! ; Si como lo oyeron o leyeron...de un Azul profundo!...Mmmmmmm mi carácter...es ..un..tanto..especial! como me están viendo ahora ;digamos de manera "cuerda" ; es una faceta que rara vez muestro , por que rara vez sucede! es mas ,no estoy seguro pero, dentro de unos minutos me dejare llevar otra vez por la maldición de mi clan y perderé la razón y no tendré que preocuparme por nada...solo por las cosas brillantes!...Mi Clan? quieres que te cuente un poco? pues bueno somos catalogados como los locos! te daré una serie de citas que utilizan otros clanes para identificarnos...A no te lo he dicho! en el mundo hay 13 clanes vampiricos! y a medida que pase el tiempo te contare de ellos! por ahora solo te diré eso ..AH! cierto lo olvidaba! existe una organización llamada LA CAMARILLA, esta organización; de la cual 7 de los clanes vampiricos están metidos en ella incluyendo el mió; se encarga de ocultar la existencia de los vampiros con una serie de reglas que ahora no son importantes, pero créeme atrévete a desobedecerlas y en cuestión de segundos tendrás tu nombre en una lista negra y en solo unos segundos mas tendrás a un Azote!* detrás de tu cabeza!, y sobre todo mas si cometes la DIABLERIE, esta consiste en beber la sangre de otro vástago hasta obtener su vitalidad y su generación! ...te daré un ejemplo para que lo comprendas mejor yo soy de 13° generación, pero si yo derroto a un vampiro de 12° generación o bebo su sangre automáticamente me vuelvo un vampiro de 12° generación! ya que absorbo toda su vital, voy a tener sus recuerdos...voy a soñar sus sueños..hasta puedo aprender sus disciplinas de clan! ;una disciplina de clan es como una habilidad especial que tiene cada vampiro, en realidad pocos clanes tiene una disciplina propia! el mió no se queda afuera nosotros poseemos una llamada DEMENTACION! esto nos permite transmitir nuestra enfermedad mental a cualquier otro vástago o ser humano o criatura que nosotros queramos! igual no es tan sencillo usarla depende de que tanto la domines es lo que puedes hacer...; bueno en eso consiste la Diablerie o mas fácil es llamarla Diablura ...con palabras mas fáciles es comerse a otro me han entrado ganas de hablarte sobre el abrazo...el abrazo es cuando un vampiro crea a un chiquillo..sabes supuestamente un humano tarda 3 noches en convertirse en un vampiro, en estas tres noches la mente del vampiro permanece digamos que DORMIDA! al tercer día antes de despertar el vampiro siente una sed de sangre tremenda! es por esto que si Sire le tiene preparado una buena presa para su primera alimentación...luego de esta alimentación el vampiro queda dormido y despierta recién a la siguiente noche con toda la noción que pueda tener...por supuesto creo que esta de mas decirte que el vástago creado no recuerda nada de los sucedido durante esas 3 noches...sabes por que? por que nuestros Sires ;es un rumor claro esta pero yo estoy conciente de que puede ser verdad; traen a la persona mas importante para que sea nuestro primer alimento...jajaja supongo que debes pensar que es horrible esto no? pero quédate tranquilo la mayoría de los vampiro ni siquiera recuerda quien fue su primer alimento ni le interesa jajajajajajajajajajaj...Bueno mierda! mierda mierda mierda me he ido completamente por las ramas! estúpido Victorio! concéntrate en lo que estabas por hacer!.

No me hagas caso!...AH SI! estaba por citar algunas frases que usan otros clanes para identificarnos!...te contare acerca del clan Brujah, estos vampiros serian como...los punkies! o algo así son vampiro anarquistas... ellos se refieren a nosotros de esta manera; "ESTAN MAS LOCOS QUE LA MIERDA DE MURCIELAGO..." jajajajajajajajajajaja. Los vampiros del clan Ventrue; estos son digamos los vampiros aristocráticos...sin mas decirte que son los que gobiernan la camarilla ya que poseen un gran poder de persuasión por así decirlo; en cambio dice;" aprende de ellos cuanto puedas" , si por lo menos un poco de respeto nos diré una mas...un clan llamado Assamitas ; los mas temidos talvez... ; dicen;" la sangre de los Malkavian ..trasmite la locura...EVITALES! o sus trastornos te contaminaran!...Bueno tan alejados de la verdad no están ya que cuando alguien bebe nuestra sangre pasa a tener nuestra enfermedad mental!...

Bueno resumiendo te puedo decir que: mi nombre es Victorio ,tengo 130 años como vampiro pero aparento 18, soy del clan malkavian, pertenezco a la camarilla y por SOBRE TODO ESTOY LOCO!

Cita de un Malkavian: Ríete si importa. Créete mucho mas listo que el pobre y arruinado lunático. No importa. Pero piensa en esto: Eres una cosa muerta, lo mismo que yo .Moriste y renaciste...como esto.¿Que nos hace diferentes? .Muy sencillo: Yo recuerdo lo que vi. cuando estaba totalmente muerto. TU TAMBIEN ESTARIAS LOCO.

Victorio: Nosotros... los Malkavian ...estamos despiertos durante esos 3 día de transformación...nosotros si reconocemos a quien atacamos y de quien nos alimentamos...si esa persona que es tan importante para ti...la vieras morir en tus brazos por tu culpa!...aun peor ...saber que nunca te vas a poder encontrar con ella ya que estas condenado a vagar eternamente por este podrido mundo...Hombre...créeme...tu también te volverías loco!

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer! :D

ahora el Léxico:

Chiquillo: el hijo del un vampiro

Vástago: un vampiro

Malkavian: el clan de los vampiros locos (existen 13 clanes)

Disciplinas: son las habilidades que tienen los vampiros

Camarilla: Organización a cargo de seguir con la "Tradición" de ocultar a los vampiros

Brujah, Ventrue, Assamitas: 3 de los 13 clanes

Abrazo: cuando un vampiro convierte a un ser humano en otro vampiro

El beso ( por mas que en este capitulo no se mencione lo pondré igual! :D ) : es el acto de beber sangre

Diablura: beber la sangre de otro vampiro

*Azotes: grupo de vampiros que se encarga de eliminar a los vampiros problemáticos

Bueno si me olvide de algo espero que me lo hagan saber! :DD


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: El Senescal

Mansión Giovanni

Ambrogino Giovanni estaba disfrutando de una calida reunión familiar, se encontraba en un ambiente calido y lujoso, toda la familia se divertida y disfrutaba de la sangre mas refinada de todo Paris.

Para Giovanni todo era perfecto...hasta que...

Se abrió la puerta de par en par y un chico con apariencia femenina, vestido con un traje de conejo de pascua y anteojos de sol, entra llevando una metralleta.

Ambrogino lo mira fijamente y pronuncia: OH! NO ! NO OTRA VEZ! VICTORIOOOO!

Victorio: FELICES PASCUAS GIOVANNIIIIIII!-a continuación comienza a disparar a todo lo que hay de cristal en la sala, los invitados solo se tiran al piso ya que era como una rutina ya. Luego de terminadas las balas, se aleja corriendo y gritando- GRACIAS POR TODOOOOO!.

Luego de este acontecimiento el orden el la mansión se restablece, uno de los subordinados del vampiro mafioso se acerca y le comenta- señor...creo que debemos hacer algo con esta situación!.

Hay un silencio incomodo.

Subordinado: señor pascua ya paso...y no creo que pueda ser pascua 5 VECES EN UN MES!

Giovanni solo suspiro y volvió a tomar asiento donde se encontraba antes de todo este acontecimiento- lo se ,lo se...

En otra parte de la cuidad Victorio; que ya se había sacado el traje, pero seguía con el arma; paseaba por la ciudad absorto en sus pensamientos o ..alucinaciones,,tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando un auto muy elegante y lujoso se paro enfrente de el.

De este bajo un hombre que aparentaba tener unos 30 años ,vestido de traje ,con anteojos y con el pelo engominado hacia atrás... se acerco a Victorio y le arrebato el arma

Victorio...pronuncio el hombre con tranquilidad- otra vez fuiste a molestar a Giovanni...creo que ya hemos hablado del tema.

Victorio te jura que no sabe nada Eduardo de verdad!-respondió el Malkavian.

El otro vampiro lo miro con resignación y le dijo- eres un caso imposible...vamos sube al auto Vladimir quiere que vallas a la torre , te esta esperando!-Victorio solo bufo y entro en el auto. Ya en el ,el Malkavian se dejo llevar por las luces de las calles mientras su mente deliberaba con cosas mas triviales, tan sumergido estaba que no se dio cuenta de que la mirada de su compañero se desviaba hacia el por momentos. Así es Eduardo el senescal del príncipe ,aquel vampiro que hasta solo hace 5 años pensaba solo en SU príncipe; desviaba su atención a aquel Malkavian neonato. Lo veía tan frágil...pero el mejor que nadie sabia que esa clase de vampiros no eran para nada débiles. Recordó un antiguo escrito que hablaba de aquellos Vástagos ,en ellos ponían : "Nadie podría decir que es exactamente lo que los hace tan peligrosos, pero, lo cierto es que su locura suele librarles del miedo, el dolor o la muerte definitiva"; estas ultimas cosas eran las menos deseadas que Eduardo quería que pasara el pequeño, se había encariñado mucho el ...tanto ...hasta el punto de que su fanatismo por el príncipe se tambalee ;muy poco pero al fin y al cabo que lo haga.

A veces deseaba tenerlo en su ataúd! Primero que nada hacer un vinculo de sangre con el antes del coito, así seria mas placentero y luego hacerlo suyo durante toda la noche, pero claro si el hacia un vinculo de sangre con el pequeño lo mas probable era que la enfermedad o maldición como quieran llamarle ; pasara a alojarse en su cuerpo, no podía arriesgarse a tanto ...tal vez no a hacer un vinculo...pero sacrificaría ese placer con tal de hacerlo suyo!...de pronto un a duda entro en Eduardo...

Victorio...quisiera preguntarte algo importante!...

El aludido no le presto ni la mas mínima atención

El mayor suspiro resignado sabia que el vástago neonato no le prestaría ni un segundo de su atención. Así el resto del viaje trascurrió en silencio.

Llegaron a un edificio que se ubicaba en el centro de Paris; este era alto y muy imponente por no decir lujoso; Eduardo bajo del auto y a continuación se dirigió a abrirle la puesta a Victorio pero cuando miro el ya no estaba adentro del auto, rápido levanto la vista y lo vio entrando en el edificio por la imponente puerta-es verdad...el domina la ofuscación como si fuera un vampiro adulto...-se dijo para si- Ah eres tan especial!-exclamo un poco avergonzado por sus entupidas reacciones era claro que un vampiro con casi 400 años de 8 generación tuviera que pasar por esas estupideces...pero a el le pasaban desde hace 5 años que conoció a Victorio...

Victorio se encontraba parado en frente de la puerta de ;lo que parecía que era; un despacho enorme ,parecía que dudaba en entrara, el mayor sintió esto y se acerco a el por atrás colocando su mano en su hombro- Tranquilo...no te llamo para regañarte ni nada parecido .El pequeño giro su rostro hasta juntar la mirada de el mayor con la de el y le dedico una profunda mirada con sus ojos bi-color, Eduardo ya no daba mas...esta noche tendría que hacerlo suyo lo antes posible tal vez era solo un capricho pero lo necesitaba -Estupido Malkavian...me tienes atrapado- pensó mientras trato de acorralarlo, pero este de un momento a toro ya había abierto la puerta del despacho gritando cosas sin sentido como lo hacia siempre.

Eduardo le siguió y se encontró con :

1- El príncipe ; un hombre de cabello largo de color casi plateado, de facciones suaves y que bestia muy elegantemente como cualquier otro Ventrue; que lo miraba MUY fijamente...

2- enfrente del escritorio del príncipe se encontraban sentados dos vástagos...un tanto sucios...estaban vestidos de forma digamos no común para lo que seria Paris -deben de ser los Ravnos de los que me hablo Vladimir-pensó

y 3 - un vástago con rasgos animales ; este vampiro si que estaba todo lleno de lodo y con la ropa sucia...- típico de un gangrel-volvió a comentar en su mente...pero Victorio lo saco de sus pensamientos...

Para que me llamaste Vladimir eh? eh? eh? yo tengo mucha hambre y quería alimentarme un poco!...AH! SI! casi lo olvidaba! -Victorio saco una granada-FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAA- y diciendo esto se la arrojo , los tres presentes que no lo conocían se tiraron al suelo , mas Vladimir y Eduardo solo se quedaron quietos esperando. A penas la granada toco el escritorio del príncipe, solo largo confeti

Victorio: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -reía frenéticamente- tendrían que haberse vistos las caras!JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA

Los tres invitados de Vladimir se miraron con furia , es mas uno de los Ravnos se paro y le grito a Victorio-QUE ESTAS LOCO O QUE? QUE TE PASA POR LA CABEZA QUE ACASO NO PIENSAS EN NADA? SABES LO PELIGROSO QUE PUDO SER ESO EH? RESPONDE...-iba a seguir gritando hasta que la voz de Vladimir lo saco de su trabajo

Vladimir: tranquilízate Fausto...el es un Malkavian por eso se comporta así- el ravnos volvió a su lugar y se dirigió al príncipe- Quieres que trabajemos con este loco?

Vladimir: este loco .. es el chiquillo de un amigo intimo, como se iba de viaje por un tiempo me pidió que cuidara de el... te puedo asegurar que por mas que se comporte así el es muy confiable!

Esta vez le toco al gangrel hablar- Mmmmm confió en ti príncipe no huele a un vampiro problemático

Eduardo que había observado toda la escena en silencio comento- Que raro que un gangrel ande por aquí...

Vladimir: vino a advertirnos que Una La Sombra estaba planeando atacarme con un grupo de licántropos

Eduardo: ja el Sabbat ,cuando van a dejar de jodernos!

Vladimir : jajajaja cuando tu corazón vuelva a latir de vuelta!- bromeo

Victorio: que tengo que hacer?-interrumpío

Vladimir: Necesito, Victorio, que acompañes a estos dos Ravnos y al Gangrel a Alemania , a traerme un poco de información de un hospital abandonado!

Victorio: para que?- refuto no le gustaba viajar discutió varias veces con su sire por eso.

Vladimir: pues eso no te lo puedo decir ahora , lo único que te diré es que lo hará y punto!

Victorio: y si me niego?

Vladimir sonrió sabia que el pequeño se iba a negar Asia que por suerte tenia un As bajo la manga- si vas te daré esta postal que envió tu sire...

Victorio: mi...pa...Sire?-la mirada vacía de Victorio se torno triste por algunos segundos cosa que solo pudieron captar Eduardo y Vladimir...y cierto Ravnos que le había gritado hasta hace un rato, pero rápidamente su tristesa se convirtió en euforia y empezó a correr por todos lados! -deacuerdo te ayudare me ire con los gitanos y la bestia 

Gangrel: Bestia?...oye sabes tengo nombre me llamo Ian ..Ian Withe...-Victorio de un momento a otro paro en seco...todos lo quedaron observando...sus hermosos ojos fueron cambiando a un rojo sangre intenso!...se tambaleo un poco para luego tropezarse y...

Te tengo!- dijo el Ravnos que hace un rato le había gritado, y lo apoyo en el piso teniéndolo en sus brazos-...tu esta hambriento...no?

Victorio avergonzado de la posición en la que estaban solo desvió la mirada- ...puede ser...- trato de pararse y ni si quiera pudo tener un poco de equilibrio- Oye cálmate harás que tu habré aumente...- le contesto el otro vampiro, Victorio lo observo bien , era bastante atractivo ;su cabello era de color castaño hasta un poco mas por debajo de los hombros daba la sensación de ser suave y sedoso, sus ojos eran de color negro intenso como la noche, su contextura era muy varonil...Victorio tenia toda su atención puesta en el- mi nombre es Fausto si te interesa...

Faus...to...-pronuncio muy bajito Victorio puesto que ya no tenia mucha energía encima. Vladimir se acerco con una bolsa de sangre ;de esas que hay en los bancos de sangre; se arrodillo y la puso a la altura de la boca de Victorio- muérdela...- el pequeño obedeció, clavo sus colmillos en el objeto y comenzó a beber la sangre de forma casi desesperada cosa que no le extraño al príncipe- Victorio...otra vez esto?...hace cuantos días que no comes?...por que tienes que hacer esto?...sabes que si te pasa algo Carleas puede llegar a matarme... así que deja ya de matarte de hambre!.

Luego de terminar de beber toda la sangre Victorio se reincorporo- no me estoy matando de habré! solo que te dije cuando entre que todavía no había comido!

Vladimir lo miro fijo...- espero que no me estés mintiendo...- se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- bueno conózcanse un poco ya que mañana saldrán apenas oscurezca...luego de que charlen Eduardo los guiara hacia sus habitaciones, por hoy dormirán aquí...-se paro en seco donde estaba Eduardo y le dijo al oído- luego pásate por mi habitación...-diciendo esto salio del despacho.

Eduardo había observado toda la escena en silencio, estaba furioso quería reventar a ese ravnos!, como es que apenas lo conocen y Victorio le presto atención , un Malkavian le presto atención a algo! , es había estado un año completo para que el pequeño le hablase y este vástago sucio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos capta su atención.

Iba a seguir pateándose mentalmente pero la voz de Victorio lo saco de su "razonamiento"- gracias Ravnos...-gracias? se pregunto mentalmente Eduardo, cuando le has dicho gracias a alguien que no sea tu Sire?

El Ravnos solo rió- me gustaría que no me dijeras así y me llamaras Fausto...por cierto en otro Ravnos ese al que no le importa nada y esta callado fumando en el rincón, es mi primo, su nombre es Katriel...-el aludido solo levanto la vista hacia donde estaban ellos y le arrojo un cigarrillo y un encendedor a su primo, pero Victorio fue mas rápido y lo intercepto, poniéndose el cigarrillo en la boca y encendiéndolo...Fausto lo miro intrigado- Fumas?.

Creo que es obvio jajajajaja fumo desde los 15 , ósea desde todavía antes de que me abrazaran...

No tenias una vida muy sana no?- esta vez la voz fue del Gangrel.

Jajajajajajajajajajajajjaja para que? la vida nunca tiene sentido así que es mejor disfrutarla cuanto puedas! eso te diría si todavía estuviera vivo!

pero no lo estas- dijo secamente Katriel

Y bueno entonces eso significa que puedo fumar todo lo que yo quiera sin preocuparme en morir de cáncer!...-fijo su vista en los Ravnos- ahora tengo una duda muy grande...que hacen 2 Ravnos en el despacho de un príncipe...o son anti-tribu?

Para nada!- contesto Fausto- solo digamos que metimos la pata y ahora estamos salvando nuestras cabezas con un favor...

jajajajajajajajajaja claro ya lo entiendo...bueno yo me iré a dormir ya casi amanecerá... además ya no puedo mantenerme cuerdo por mas tiempo nos vemos mañana Vástagos- diciendo esto salio por la puerta, Eduardo se giro y lo llamo, pero Victorio ni se giro ,solo siguió caminando, entonces se dirigió a los otros vástagos que se encontraban ahí- bueno aquí esta escrito donde están sus habitaciones, me retiro tengo cosas que hacer- termino de decir esto y también salio de la habitación con solo un pensamiento en la cabeza.

No dejare que ese Ravnos te ponga ni una sola mando encima!

Continuara...


End file.
